


【SK】那一刻你的光照亮了我

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【SK】那一刻你的光照亮了我

序

那年Krist5岁 Singto27岁

院子里的孩子最大的梦想就是可以被人领养，至少可以得到虽然虚假但是仍然珍贵的父母。

当Singto第一次迈进福利院的时候，所有的孩子们都围了上来，簇拥着想挤进他的视野里，只有在不远处的一个小小的身影，一个人有些无措的站在那里，睁着湿润润的大眼睛充满期待地望向Singto。

而这个看起来风度翩翩但是有些冷漠的男人，在抬起眼皮的刹那间定住了目光，或许是望见了那水润眸子里深深的期盼，亦或许是对那有些孤独的小小身影产生怜悯，Singto心头一动，小心翼翼地躲开挡在他面前的孩子们，迈着修长的双腿直直地走向了Krist，然后蹲下身来，轻声问他：

“你叫什么名字？愿意跟我回家么？”

Krist抬起小手攥紧了Singto的衣角，声音很小但还是清楚地传进了Singto的耳朵里

“我叫Krist，爸爸。”

 

正文—

 

Singto穿着西装倚在身后的价值不菲的豪车上，从Nightclub出来后前来搭讪的年轻美女源源不断，在Singto不知道拒绝了多少人之后终于有些不耐烦地点燃一支烟，手指在屏幕上熟练地划了几下拨通了一个电话，不出所料果然还是无人接听。

夜场内强烈的鼓点和富有节奏的旋律击打着Singto的耐心，和Krist约定好的时间早就不知道过了多久，当Singto抽完第三支烟的时候，才看见已经醉的一塌糊涂的Krist被他所谓的一些朋友架了出来，Singto皱着眉，心里一阵烦闷的接过脚步已经虚浮的Krist，向他的朋友道了谢。

Krist只觉得靠在了一个温暖的胸膛上，闻到了一股淡淡的檀香味，便放松的靠在上面，然后撒娇的窝在Singto的颈窝蹭了蹭毛茸茸的脑袋，抬起了因为酒精而变得迷蒙的双眼。

“爸爸～”

嗲声嗲气的称呼讨好一样的从红艳的唇瓣轻轻吐了出来，随后双手就缠上了Singto的脖颈，唇瓣接着就向Singto的脸颊贴去。

Singto偏了一下，躲避开了Krist主动凑过来的嘴唇，Krist眸子里氤氲着湿气，眼尾泛红有些委屈地看着Singto，他没想到Singto如此冷漠的拒绝了他。

“乖，先上车。”Singto因为Krist的这一眼，心中的烦闷一下就荡然无存，低声安慰着Krist，然后半拖半抱的把人儿塞进了副驾驶，然后绕到了对面坐进了驾驶座位，还细心的拉过安全带给不安分的Krist扣上，启动了车子。

Krist楞楞地坐着玩弄着贴在身上的安全带，湿润的眼睛时不时瞟向Singto的方向，看着Singto英俊的侧脸， 面部轮廓完美得无可挑剔 。高挺的鼻子，薄薄的嘴唇，剑一般的眉毛斜斜飞入鬓角落下的几缕乌发中，目不斜视的看向前方。

Krist出神的望着，看着Singto上下滚动的喉结突然觉得浑身都有些燥热，便悄悄地解开了紧紧缚着他的安全带，身体不由自主的向Singto靠了过去，扎实躺在了Singto的肩上。

Singto在隔着布料的肌肤接触上的瞬间身体僵硬了一下，便很快恢复了正常，只是淡淡的看了一眼还靠在自己肩上撒娇的Krist。

Krist敏锐的发现了Singto的反应，抿嘴一笑，便更加大胆的试探起来，小臂灵活的挽上了Singto还搭在方向盘上的精壮的手臂，慢慢的收紧了胳膊，艳红色的嘴唇顺着Singto的脖颈，一路向上，呼出的带有奶香的气息喷在Singto耳根处。

Singto感觉自己的表情僵的不能再僵了，身边这个不安分的坏孩子一直在他理性的边缘试探着，自己的心跳早就快到不成样子，一下又一下的扎实的砸在他的理智上。于是Singto稍微用力想摆脱缠在自己胳膊上的手臂，没想到Krist纤细的手臂收的更紧了，似乎把身体上的全部重量都压了上来。

Singto有些无奈的出声想警示一下Krist：

“这样太危险了，松开吧Krist。”

“不要！”

不但没有松手，Krist反而更加变本加厉的挑逗起Singto，原本只是抱着的手臂已经探向西装里面了，细白的手不老实的在Singto身上摸索着，从结实的胸肌一路向下，细长的手指在腹肌处沿着轮廓线条勾勒下去，并没有过多的停留转而向下走去。

Singto被Krist这种四处点火的行为，惹得已经支起了帐篷，如果Krist还不停止手上的动作，Singto觉得自己就要把这不安分的小家伙给吃抹下肚了。

在Krist即将要碰到中央的时候，Singto的大手一下就捉住了那只还泛着白光的小手。

“别闹了Krist。”

Singto打着双闪把车停靠在了寂静的路边，夜空上闪烁的星星照亮着被笼罩在黑暗中的他们。

Krist迷离的双眼对上了Singto不知是恼怒还是被自己撩拨的有些炙热的眸子，

“我没闹，爸爸～”

Singto眼底深处暗了暗，Krist见状立刻就把柔软的唇瓣贴了上去，在Singto泯成一条的嘴上舔舐着，手指灵活的解开西裤上的皮带扣，拉开拉链手就溜了进去，有些生硬的想抚慰着俯在内裤里的巨大。

Krist叉开腿轻轻在座椅上摩擦了一下，手掌隔着布料附上了小Krist，却被力道不算轻的一掌拍开了，Krist有些错愕的仰头看着表情像是要吃人的Singto。

Singto在看到Krist不自觉的摩蹭座椅的一瞬间，脑海里紧绷的理智就“啪”的断掉了，他想把眼前这个不断诱惑他的小妖精扒光，把他的双手牢牢的绑在身后，让他撅着屁股恳求自己狠狠的贯穿他，满足他；想把他操到哭泣，眼睛含着泪珠求自己绕了他，让他射出来；想给他塞进跳蛋，在他出门逛街的时候调大频率，让他忍不住的泄出来，面色红润的求自己关掉不停在体内跳动的玩具。

Singto跨过了两个座位之间的格挡，把Krist的座位放平，猛的将还在吃惊中的Krist推倒在了已经放平的座位上，抓住了Krist白皙的脚踝就架在了自己的肩上。

“唔！”

“这可是你自己诱惑我的，Kit。”

Krist脸上泛起了潮红嘴唇微微张着， Singto将Krist上身挂着的松松垮垮的T恤掀了上去，然后俯下身子，把有些吃惊还微微张着露出鲜嫩水润的舌尖含进了嘴里，把微张的牙齿撬开的更大了，贪婪地攫取着属于他的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落，Krist的眼中泛起了水雾，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流了下来，形成一道水痕。

Singto终于松开了已经被吮吸到肿起来的唇瓣，Krist被亲吻到四肢无力，失焦的目光上还氤氲着水蒙蒙的雾气，因缺氧而大口大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气。

Singto用手抵住了Krist胸前晕着粉红色的乳头，本来还小小的乳头立刻涨大了起来，挺翘的顶着Singto的手指，Singto用两指轻轻一捻，Krist立刻从唇中溢出了一阵急促的娇喘。

“啊～别..”

Singto没有理会Krist，低下头就将娇嫩的乳头一口含进了嘴里，用舌尖在乳晕边上轻轻打转，用牙齿咬着较小的乳头摩擦着。

“唔！”

Singto认真的舔舐着，吮吸的声音一下又一下的传进了Krist的耳膜里，两边的极度不平衡感让他扭着身子，把手伸向了另一边的乳头，想安慰一下无人理睬的小可怜。

“想要什么说啊，Kit。”

Singto拨开了Krist的手，用低沉的声音在Krist耳边说道，手指还时不时的摩挲着Krist莹白的胸口。

“嗯～另一边，另一边也要。”

Singto松开了被吮吸的涨大一圈的乳头，转而向另一边进攻，舌尖抵着挺翘乳头上舔舐着。

小Krist早就站了起来，在内裤上撑起了一个小帐篷，Krist双手环上了Singto的脖子，然后抬起腰，在Singto的身上摩弄着，想缓解一下胀痛的分身。

Singto用手禁锢住了Krist还在他身上摩弄的细腰，然后一路向下吻去，用湿润的舌尖带过了肚脐留下水渍。

Singto骨节分明的手解开了Krist的皮带扣，Krist只觉得被湿热的口腔包围，Singto的舌头隔着布料灵巧的划过不断冒着淫水的小孔，Krist不自觉的顶弄着腰，渴求更多。

Singto吸吮着Krist的粉嫩的分身，Krist只觉得头皮发麻，生理上的泪水在眼眶里打转，险些滴了下来，婉转的轻吟从樱唇中溢出。

“唔～快，好舒服...Singto。”

Krist爽的直扭腰，在马上到达顶峰的时候，这种直达头皮的快感却戛然而止，Singto松开了嘴从座椅上撑起了身子。

“不..不要..”

Krist赶紧拽住了马上要离开的Singto。

“还要..Singto。”

Singto没有理会Krist的请求，自顾自的把平躺的座位放了起来，帮着Krist整理好了挂在身上的衣物，又拉好了Krist已经半敞开的裤链。

Singto在Krist的唇边琢磨了一下，就起身回到了正驾驶的位置。

“回家吧，Krist。”

Krist意识有些涣散听见Singto喊他，便又缠了上去，

“爸爸...Kit好难受..”

Singto任由他抱着，大手附上了Krist毛茸茸的脑袋，宠溺的揉了揉。

“乖，回家吧。”

“唔..”

Krist脸上泛着潮红，坐在座位上大腿轻轻磨蹭，短短十几分钟的路程仿佛像是过了十几个小时。

等车停稳后，Singto拦腰就抱起了四肢还有些发软的Krist，身体突然悬空让本来就有些恐高的Krist吓了一跳，紧紧的缠在了Singto身上，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛还在微微颤抖。

“别害怕，我会抱紧你的。”

Singto双手托着Krist的浑圆的屁股，出声安慰着。

—————————

Singto一路抱着Krist走进卧室，在关上门的那一刻，Singto快步走到床边把还盘在他身上的Krist扔到了上面，Krist的身体立刻陷进了松软的大床上。

还没等Krist反应过来，Singto精壮的身体就压了上来，带着淡淡的檀香味萦绕在了Krist的身边。

“唔..”

Krist刚想张嘴说些什么，就被Singto用薄薄的嘴唇堵住了，Krist的呼吸突然被夺去，灼热的气息扑面而来，Singto温润炽热的唇紧紧压迫着Krist已经被吻到红肿的唇瓣，舌头在辗转厮磨着寻找出口，Krist被吻的双眼失焦含泪，一张白皙的脸布满了嫣红，因为缺失氧气而开始微微挣扎起来。

Singto终于放开了他，Krist气息不稳的看向Singto，然后把脸埋在了Singto的怀里，喃喃道。

“Singto，我18了，已经成年了。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“今天我生日。”

“嗯。礼物在客厅的桌子上。”

Singto抱紧了把脸埋在他怀里的Krist。

“我不要..”

Singto愣了一下，Krist紧接着说：

“我想要你，Singto。”

“那你不要后悔。”

Singto将Krist身上的T恤褪去，Krist凝脂般的细滑的皮肤袒露在了Singto眼前，Singto的目光赤裸裸的打在Krist身上，Krist被Singto的眼神盯的浑身发烫，本就白皙的皮肤上因害羞泛上了淡淡的红色。

Singto伸手打开了床头柜的抽屉，取出了润滑剂。然后解开了Krist的皮带扣，有些着急的全数脱了下来，扔在了一边，Singto托着Krist的屁股拉向自己，骨节分明的手指探向了臀缝，轻轻的按压着。

Krist只觉得一丝冰凉的触感挤进了自己的体内，第一次被开拓的小穴紧绷的挤压着Singto的手指，试图把不适感排除体外，在肠壁里搜刮的手指突然弯曲了一下，Krist的腰软的化成了水一下就塌了下去。

“唔...”

“放松Kit。”

Krist温热的肠壁紧紧的包裹住了Singto的手指，Singto慢慢的开拓着还有些干涩的肠壁，手指不停在小穴里搜刮着，时不时的按压似乎在寻找什么，在触到一个小小凸起的时候，Singto一笑坏心眼的按压了下去。

“啊..别...”

Krist的腰一下就弹了起来，Singto变本加厉的按压着Krist体内的敏感点，Krist只觉得有电流不断的涌上大脑，激的他神志涣散，口中无法忍受的倾泻出好听的呻吟声，两条莹白的大腿不受控制的紧紧的夹住了Singto，爽的头向后仰起，额头上布满了星星点点的汗珠，脚趾蜷缩在一起勾住了身下的床单，无人抚慰的分身高高的挺立在空气中，被不断涌出的蜜液包裹着，在灯下闪着细细的水光。

Singto却在这时才抽出手指，Krist微微睁开眼不解的看着Singto，体内突然的空虚，让他不自主的抬着腰追逐着Singto离开的手指。

“别走Singto..”软糯的声音快把Singto的魂给勾走了。

“乖，别急。”Singto的声音有些沙哑，看着Krist的反应轻声笑了出来，大手时轻时重的揉捏着那白嫩的屁股。

随即便将忍耐很久的欲望直直的捅了进去，硕大的前端一下就顶到了花蕊中心，Krist被突然用力的动作惊了一下，紧张的收紧了蜜穴，头一次承受着如此快感的小穴夹紧了Singto的粗大，酥麻的快感直奔头皮，生理性的泪水涌上了眼眶模糊了双眼。

“慢..慢点..Singto。”

Krist呜咽着，初开的小穴想适应一下这惊人的尺寸，却没料到Singto又是一记深顶，丝毫没给他喘气的时间。

“Kit，你该叫我什么？嗯？”

Singto戳弄着Krist湿热肠道里敏感的凸起，Krist被玩弄的神志模糊，说不出话来，回答Singto的只剩含糊不清的好听的呻吟声。

“唔～嗯啊～”

Singto似乎对这个答案并不满意，手掌覆上了如同它主人一样粉嫩颜色的分身，使劲的撸动起来，Krist的意识被有些粗爆的动作拉回来了一点。

“问你呢Kit，该叫我什么？嗯？”Singto的力度丝毫没有减弱，精准的撞上Krist的敏感点。

“啊～爸..爸爸。”

听到这个称呼Singto眯起眼睛满意的笑了，双手扣住了Krist的脚踝，向两边压去，修长的腿被打开到了极致，Krist双腿大开迎合着Singto的无差别进攻。

分身退了出来又重重的楔入后穴，蜜穴里嫩红的细肉被带了出来，在明晃晃的灯光下显得格外鲜艳，又一下被Singto重重的顶了回去。

Krist肚子上泛着水光，上面无疑全是自己分身分泌出的蜜液，湿答答的滴了自己一肚皮。本来粉嫩的分身现在却像是充了血一般的红，因为缺少爱抚，迟迟的无法发泄。

“唔～爸爸，帮帮我..”

Singto没有理会Krist的请求，拔出了分身将Krist翻身压到了床上，让他背对着自己，将Krist的两只手腕用扯下来的领带结结实实反绑在了身后，然后扶住了Krist的腰将硕大挤了进去，打桩一样的每一下都精准的顶到花蕊上，快感像细密的电流一下一下的刺激着Krist的四肢百骸，硬邦邦无法发泄的前端抵在了已经被洇湿的床单上。

“想要的话..就自己蹭出来好了。”

Singto轻笑着俯在Krist的耳畔说到，热气划过了耳窝，Krist敏感的缩起了脖子。

Krist的耳尖都红透了，Singto见状便伸出舌头舔过Krist的耳廓，故意发出缠绵的水声，Krist扭过头躲闪着这无法承受的快感，却被Singto强行固定住了下巴。

“啊～嗯～不要了，好痒..”

“哪里痒？”Singto低沉的声音伴随着水声在Krist耳边响起。

Krist的脸泛着红潮，埋在了枕头上，沉默着不出声，Singto也不恼，本来扶着腰的大手攀上了Krist的胸膛，捏住了粉红色的乳头揉捏了起来，乳尖被有技巧的摩弄的充血起来，手指粗暴的力度让本就已经在临界点的Krist摇着屁股渴求着Singto给予他更多，Singto却偏偏不如愿，每次的进攻都轻轻的擦过Krist湿热肠壁的敏感点，得不到满足的小穴咬紧了还在自己体内飞驰的分身，Singto差点被Krist突然间的收紧夹的缴械投降。

“Kit你真是个坏孩子。”Singto掌掴了一下Krist白嫩的屁股，然后大手握住了Krist的分身，轻轻撸动了两下便用拇指堵住了分泌着蜜液的小口。

“唔...不...要..松开。”

还在Krist体内叫嚣的硕大缓缓动了起来，一下比一下更重的操干着Krist松软后穴里的敏感点，Krist抬腰躲闪着这让他骨酥肉麻的快感，却被Singto更用力的固定在了床上，Krist被干的神魂颠倒，双手紧紧攥住床单，瞳孔失焦的含着泪水意识缥缈浪叫起来。

“唔嗯～放..放开...啊～”

Singto突然退了出来，分身抵在了被操干的无法合拢的小穴口，拇指还是没有离开Krist濒临爆发的小口。Krist摇着屁股磨蹭着Singto的前端，

“嗯～爸爸...给我..我想射...”

Singto在Krist的颈后落下一吻，轻声说到，

“刚刚不是告诉你了，想射就自己蹭出来。”

说罢还握着Krist有些冷却的前端在湿了一片的床单上磨弄了两下，像是给他做示范一样，然后就松开了手，Krist被难以言喻的羞辱感包围，却不自主的慢慢的摆动起了腰一下一下的在床单上摩蹭，摆动的频率越来越大，似乎是要把它磨破一样，喉咙间无法压抑的淫叫破口而出。

“啊～要..要去了..”

积蓄已久的欲望冲破了牢笼，射出的白浊全数喷溅到了自己胸膛上，Krist无力的摊在床上，急促地喘息着。

Singto揽着浑身无力的Krist坐到了自己的身上，

“不..不要了..Singto..”

“真的么？亲爱的。”

Singto把还未发泄的分身挤进去的瞬间，Krist温热的肠壁舍不得它离开一样瞬间就包裹上来。

“看，身体还是很诚实的呢，Kit。”

Krist整个人都摊在了Singto的怀里，Singto扶着他的腰驰骋起来，滚烫的热流喷洒在了肠壁上，Krist被滚烫的液体激的夹紧双腿，又一次的缴械在了Singto的怀里。

Singto抱紧了瘫软在他怀里的Krist，然后轻轻呼唤了一声

 

“Kit.”

“..嗯？”意识已经飘离的Krist软软糯糯的应到。

“我喜欢你。”低沉沉地声音回荡在了Krist耳边，

“嗯..”

Krist迷迷糊糊的应着，突然就弹坐了起来，目光直直的看着Singto承载了浩瀚星空的深情眼眸，清澈却又深不见底的眸子里浮现出了一丝不敢置信的神情，大脑还没开始运转，张了张嘴却不知道该说些什么，最后硬邦邦的吐出了一句自己听了都想打自己的话，

“你说什么？”Krist有些想哭，明明很激动，却不知道怎么就说出了这么一句不近人情的话，Singto听见会不会后悔..

“我说..”

Singto明显愣了一下，但是却又像为自己打气一样深吸了一口气继续说道，“我喜欢你，Kit。”

“我也喜欢你啊..爸爸..”Krist不敢多想，自己自作多情的情愫如果再被Singto知道的话，可想而之感受并不会好，他一点也不想体会，把这个秘密偷偷埋藏在心底就好了，如果只是像现在这样的关系至少可以永远留在他的身边...

如果......如果哪天Singto真的找到了毕生挚爱，自己就默默的走开，出国留学远走高飞，从此退出他的生命，就像烟火亦或是昙花一样在他心上留下最美的痕迹，也可以说是自己参与了他小半辈子的人生了，值了。

Krist想着想着眼眶就有些湿润，涌上来泪水不停的在眼眶里打转，泫然欲泣，长长的睫羽上挂着的几滴繁重的水珠晃悠悠跌落下来，像断了线的珍珠洒落一地，视线迷迷蒙蒙的，透过依稀水气，映出一张表情迷迷糊糊却依然流露着剑眉星眸的脸。

Singto慌神了，就在刚刚用尽毕生勇气去告白却被回了一句不近人情的话时也没有的慌乱。

“Kit，你别哭啊..”Singto手忙脚乱的去擦拭Krist白皙脸上的泪水，

“抱歉，吓到你了，Kit，你要是不愿意的话也没关系。”Singto轻轻拍着泣不成声的Krist后背帮他顺气。

“没...没有..我没有..不愿意。”Krist抽噎着断断续续的说着。

Singto愣了几秒，他被Krist的话砸的有些懵，随即脸上就绽开了有些欣喜的表情。

“你再说一遍，Kit。”

“我没有..不愿..”Krist还没说完，Singto就紧紧的抱住了他，力度大的像是要把他揉进怀里。

“P..我喘不过气了..”

Singto有些不舍的松开了Krist，

“你等我一下。”Singto扣上了松开的皮带扣然后走出了房间，Krist隐约听到了水滴落在杯中的声音，大概Singto渴了吧，没一会就见Singto端着一杯水，另一手背在身后的走了进来，将水递到了Krist眼前，

“Kit，喝点水吧。”Krist乖巧的接过水杯，仰头喝了起来，Krist喉咙发干，一杯水马上就见底了。

“还要喝么？”

Krist像拨浪鼓一样左右摇了摇头，可爱的样子逗笑了Singto。

“Kit，你闭上眼睛，然后伸出左手。”

Krist不懂Singto的意思，还以为要递给他东西，但还是听话的闭上了眼，然后掌心向上的伸出左手，Singto轻轻的握住了Krist的手然后将它翻了过来，Krist的指尖碰到了一丝冰凉的触感，一路向下的滑到了无名指的指端，Krist的眼睛悄咪咪的睁开了一点小缝。

“乖，别装了，大大方方看吧。”

Krist这才睁大了湿漉漉的眼睛抬起脸看着Singto眨了眨眼睛，然后又低下了毛茸茸的脑袋盯着正好卡在自己指端的在灯光下还闪着微微银光的简洁的银环出神。

“喜欢么？”Singto伸出了左手，和Krist并排摆到了一起，在相同的位置有一个一摸一样的戒指。

“嗯..嗯？？？”

“我本来没想这么突然的，但是我忍不了了，你不知道我看见别人揽着你走出酒吧的那一瞬间我是多么的嫉妒，Kit。”Singto喃喃的说道，但是明澈而又深不见底的目光却直直的打在Krist的脸上，Singto深吸了一口气，

“你愿意永远跟我在一起么，Kit？”

Krist慢慢的跪坐了起来，然后倒在Singto怀里，将自己脸上还没干的泪水全蹭到了Singto的衬衫上。

“嗯，我愿意，Singto。”

——————————

“P，我只是太紧张了才会说出那么没有人情的话。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“P，我只是太高兴了才会哭的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

“还有P，今天去酒吧的都是我乐队的兄弟。”

Krist侧躺着依偎在Singto怀里，小心的解释着。

“嗯，我都知道了，睡觉吧。”Singto的手附上了Krist的头轻轻的揉了揉，然后紧紧的将他拥在了自己的怀里。

——————————

夜空似藏青色的帷幕，点缀着闪闪繁星，让人不由深深地沉醉，黑夜抖瑟着等待黎明，星辰一颗接一颗黯淡了；露水浸湿了草地，晨风轻拂，给人以冰凉之感。有一阵子，混沌的生命似乎还流连在睡梦中。

不久天亮了—

愿你也能找到如这般的恋人，能懂你，也懂这世间悲欢，陪你走千帆，仍能方寸不乱。他喜欢你，拙而热烈，一无所有却又倾尽所有。

【END.】


End file.
